Happy Valentine Day
by PaulitaHoney
Summary: 4 lindos cortos para endulzar nuestras vidas


Hola, se que ya es tarde pero ¡Feliz Sam Va Lentin! Entienden, sam va lentin, porque Sam camina lento, ha...

Luego de ese momento incomodo les dejo estas 4 historias cortas, espero sea de su agrado.

Se lo dedico a mi sensual Suriee que se estaba muriendo hoy, para ti amor, tu Calientas mis noches ;)

Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece bla bla bla, los Reverse Su tampoco son mios.

* * *

 _ **~×~×~×~San Valentin estilo Chack y algo romántico~×~×~×~**_

Jack despertó lentamente, estirándose en su mullida y suave cama, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, y no crean que me refiero a algo sexual, no, Jack había ido a la ciudadela de Chase, como de costumbre, le onpbsequio un cuadro que el mismo había pintado, se había marchado a casa y luego, una hora después, Chase estaba en la puerta de la casa.

Jack había estado sin habla, mas cuando le dijo que se arreglaran que irían a cenar.

Luego de salir del atontamiento momentáneo corrió a su cuarto y busco una teñida muy linda, algo a la altura de Chase, se había quitado el maquillaje y se había despeinado un poco.

Chase le había llevado a un lujoso lugar para comer, por sorprendente que fuese bailaron y luego caminaron por la orilla de la playa, charlando de cosas que no eran ni Xiaolin ni Heylin, y había sido una noche adorable.

Luego Chase lo llevo de regreso a casa y se marcho, desde ahí que Jack estaba muy feliz.

Salio de la cama tarareando, se dio una ducha, se puso bóxer limpios y una remera holgada, era sábado, no había universidad así que descansaría, bajo y fue directo a la cocina.

-Jackie cielo, hay algo para ti en la sala- llamo su madre, el joven con una rebanada de pan en la boca fue a la sala donde su madre estaba.

Al llegar la rebanada de pan cayó al suelo, en la sala había un oso de peluche, pero no cualquiera, uno de esos que median 2 mts, había un enorme, no, descomunal ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, varias cajas de chocolates y globos con forma de corazón.

-¿q-quien?- pregunto, su madre sonrió y le entrego un pequeño sobre rojo, Jack lo abrió y adentro había un trozo de papel que tenia escrito "fue una velada encantadora, espero la podamos repetir, Chase Young" la caligrafía era hermosa y elegante, Jack luego de un momento chillo de emoción y se arrojo sobre el oso abrazandolo con amor y emoción.

Chase sonrió al ver lo que Jack hizo, miro el cuadro que colgaba en la sala y sonrió, mirando hacia el orbe donde Jack estaba aun sobre el oso y comenzaba a comer una de las cajas de chocolate, los cuales eran muy costosos.

-feliz San Valentin mi hermoso Jack- sonrió el lord.

 _ **~=~=~=San Valentin estilo rChack y algo sucio=~=~=~**_

Jack dejo salir un largo jadeo, enterró su rostro en la almohada respirando pesadamente, su piel se erizo cuando aquella cálida lengua lamió su espalda comiendo el chocolate fundido sobre su piel, aquellas manos sujetaban con fuera sus muslos, acariciándolos de arriba hacia abajo, masajeandolos con suma atención y cuidado.

-s-si no me la metes ahora...juro que te voy aaaaahh- no pudo finalizar su amenaza ya que esa traviesa lengua lamió un lugar muy privado para él.

-disfrutarlo Jack, es mi obsequio de San Valentin- susurro el joven contra su nuca sujetando con firmeza sus blancas nalgas, masajeandolas.

-¡Ch-Chase!- gruño molesto.

El joven sonrió, dejo su miembro entre las suaves nalgas e hizo presión jugueteando, escuchando al lord sisear por la desesperación.

-¡demonios Young! ¡oooww si!- jadeo feliz cuando aquel caliente y palpitante trozo de carne lo abrió y se enterró en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron a la almohada mientras la mordía y respiraba con fuerza -m-muevete...o te castrare...nnh...¡ah!, si...¡si dios mas!- exclamo y grito feliz cuando su cuerpo fue invadido por el increíble placer.

Luego de varias horas de intenso y húmedo sexo, entre juegos, juguetes y ropas eróticas Jack termino arqueando su espalda mientras su abdomen era mojado por su propio semen, sintiendo el escalofrío que recorría cada fibra de su ser.

-aannnh si...si, si, si ¡dios si! Mmmh- jadeo cuando el gran pene del joven dejo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir vacío, aun se retorcía en la cama.

El joven se inclino y beso al pelirrojo con mucho cariño, acariciando su rojo cabello, para luego alejarse y ver ese hermoso rostro aun sonrojado, con perlas de sudor decorando su frente, sus ojos húmedos y sus labios hinchados.

-te amo Jack- le sonrió besando sus mejillas, el lord bufo y se giro en la cama para quedar de lado, se cubrió con las mantas.

-t-también...te amo- susurro muy despacio y mas sonrojado.

El joven escucho un poco, sonrió y se acurrucó contra Jack para descansar.

\- feliz San Valentin mi hermoso Jack- susurro contra su nuca abrazándolo un poco mas apretado y pronto se durmió feliz.

 _ **~°~°~°Noche hermosa°~°~°~**_

Jack dormía boca abajo, tranquilo, disfrutando del descanso, su desnudo cuerpo era cubierto por las finas sabanas de algodón, marcando su estilizada figura, su cabeza recargada sobre la mullida almohada, si, esto era descanso.

Disfrutaba de la suave brisa que entraba por el ventanal y afuera la luna llena iluminaba escasamente el elegante dormitorio.

Sonriendo cómodo se giro en la cama encontrándose con aquellos fuertes brazos que al sentirlo cerca lo envolvieron en un posesivo abrazo, se dejo hacer disfrutando del otro cuerpo desnudo, tibio a su lado.

Sonrió y abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que aquellas manos acariciaron su largo cabello.

-¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto el joven acercándolo mas a su cuerpo.

El lord sonrió y enterró su rostro en el marcado pecho del joven.

-mmh, estaba dormido- sonriendo se sacó y subió al cuerpo del joven dejando sus piernas a cada lado -y la luna esta hermosa- se inclino y beso los labios del joven recibiendo de regreso los besos de su amante.

-si, seria una lastima desperdiciar tan hermosa noche durmiendo- el pelinegro paso sus manos por los suaves muslos blancos hacia su esbelta cintura, el lord sonrió.

-si...una lastima- se inclino y beso con pasión a su joven amante dejándose llevar por el amor y la pasión aquella especial noche de San Valentin.

 _ **~^~^~^San Valentin Abandono, Especial^~^~^~**_

Jack jadeo suavemente cuando los labios de Chase dejaron los suyos, sintiéndose solos, vacíos y fríos, necesitaba mas, mas de sus besos, más de sus labios, más de sus abrazos y palabras de amor.

-Chase, necesito mas yo...te...necesito- susurro avergonzado, el lord le sonrió y beso su cuello.

-aun no estas listo, si te toco asi- dijo tocando la entre pierna de Jack por sobre el pantalón, este dio un brinco y un chillido salio de su boca alejando la mano del lord -ves, aun no estas listo- susurro contra su cuello.

Jack se avergonzó aun mas, odiaba todo esto, ya habían pasado 5 años y aun sentía terror cuando tocaban su intimidad, sintió su estado de animo caer al suelo casi a punto de llorar, si seguían así, Chase lo hecharia.

Chase se dio cuenta del estado de animo de Jack y comenzó a besar su rostro, acariciando las largas hebras rojas.

-escucha, esperare todo lo que sea necesario, no quiero forsarte- susurro acariciando su pálida mejilla

Jack sonrió y se abrazo a Chase besando su mejilla.

-gracias- susurro contra su cuello, Chase le regreso el abrazo y rodó por la cama dejando a Jack sobre su pecho, acaricio su espalda y cabello besando varias veces su frente.

-te amo Jack- susurro Chase, el joven sonrió.

-también te amo Chase...te amo- apoyo su mejilla en el fuerte pecho de Chase escuchando los latidos de su corazón, relajándose de a poco y se durmió gracias a las caricias del lord y sus mimos.

Por la mañana Jack se removió en la cama sintiendo frío, abrió sus ojos y Chase no estaba a su lado, suspiro y se quedo ahí descansando un poco más, cubriéndose con las mantas abrazando la almohada del lord para sentir su masculino aroma.

La puerta se abrió y escucho aquellos pequeños pasos, sonrió abrazando la almohada.

-mami, buenos dias- saludo Elyon, Jack se sentó y su hija llevaba una charola con desayuno, lo dejo sobre sus piernas, era una taza de capuccino y con crema había dibujado un corazón, pan tostado cortado con forma de corazón y panquecas, escrito en la primera "te amo" y una roza al costado del plato, Jack sonrió con cariño tomando entre sus dedos metálicos la rosa.

-valla que detallistas- dijo cuando su hija trepo a la cama.

-fue idea de papá, vamos, come- Elyon tomo el tenedor y comenzó a darle de comer a su madre con una sonrisa.

Jack comió su desayuno con gusto aunque no comía mucho eso no importo porque Elyon comió el resto, cuando estuvo satisfecho se recostó y la pelirroja lo abrazo acostada a su lado.

Chase entro poco después viendo a ambos abrazados, se sentó en la cama acariciando la mejilla de Jack.

-eres el amor de mi vida Jack- tomo su mano metálica y la beso con cariño, Jack sonrió sonrojado y abrió sus ojos.

-también lo eres- dijo aun sonriendo, Chase se inclino y beso sus labios con ternura.

-feliz san Valentin Jack- Jack sonrió estirando su mano para hacer que Chase se acostara a su lado, su familia estaba acurrucada junta en la cama.

Este era sin dudas, el mejor San Valentin de su vida.

* * *

 _ **¡no olviden dejar review!**_


End file.
